


Storage Room (Ryuunosuke Tanaka x Reader x Taketora Yamamoto)

by SimplySunasBaby



Series: Kinktober 2020 (BNHA and Haikyuu) [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Quickie, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Storage Room, Threesome, poly tanatora, tanaka smut, tanatora, tanatora smut, yamamoto smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySunasBaby/pseuds/SimplySunasBaby
Summary: Your boyfriends really cant help themselves around you
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Yamamoto Taketora, Yamamoto Taketora/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 (BNHA and Haikyuu) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Storage Room (Ryuunosuke Tanaka x Reader x Taketora Yamamoto)

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 8: Double Penetration

"Are you two kidding me?!" you whisper shout as you're dragged into one of the storage cupboards at Tora's team gym by your horny boyfriends. "You really couldn't wait until we got home?" you sighed as Tora pressed sloppy kisses to your neck.

"Sorry baby, you're just too damn hot" Tanaka finished his sentence by sinking his teeth into your neck, pulling a whine from your lips. You rolled your eyes but gave into them nonetheless. Tanaka was busy prying open the front of your blouse so he could busy his mouth with your tits. "shit, Ryuu , you look so good right now" groaned Tora from behind you. Tanaka glanced up at your boyfriend with a smirk on his face and sucked a mark into your breast. Tora worked on peeling off the rest of your clothes while leaving a purple hickey on your neck. Once you were left in nothing but panties, both men stepped back to admire the mess they've made of you.

"What if we get caught?"

"Doesn't matter" Tanaka snapped, closing the gap between you, looping two fingers under the waistband of your panties and tore them off causing you to raise your eyebrow in false anger. "Shut up, it wasn't a fancy pair" he chuckled, hooking his arm under your knee and raising it. He held his hand to your lips. You were more than happy to take his fingers into your mouth, much to Tanaka's delight.

He pressed kisses to your neck as he pushed two wet fingers into your little cunt. You heard the click of a tube and felt a lubed up finger press against your asshole. You gasped as Tora pushed a finger inside your tight asshole. They both added another finger to prep you for their cocks. Though they enjoy having you a whimpering mess on their fingers, they were both rock hard and couldn't wait any longer to stuff you full of cum.

Tanaka wrapped his hand around his cock and gave it a few teasing pumps before lining himself up with your entrance and easing himself inside your sopping wet pussy. "So fucking tight" he grunted. Your head lolled back against Tora's shoulder. The moan that left your mouth was muffled by Tanaka's free hand.

Tora muttered soft praises at you while he pressed his hard cock at your tight asshole. Tanaka stilled inside your cunt as Tora pushed the tip of his cock inside your tight ass. Another deep moan tried to force its way past your boyfriend's hand and he chuckled at the desperate look on your face.

"You're doing so good princess" cooed Tora as he bottomed out inside you. They waited for you to adjust before setting a steady rhythm. Their cocks were only separated by a thin wall of flesh and you felt completely and utterly filled. Neither of your boyfriends were small men and they stretched you out deliciously. Tora grabbed Tanaka's shirt and pulled him into a messy kiss that swallowed their moans. The two men making out over your shoulder attacked all of your senses at once. You clenched around them as the sound of them exchanging saliva filled your ears. Tanaka pulled away from the kiss, tugging Tora's bottom lip between his teeth earning a deep groan from him. The feeling of their cocks dragging against your walls was making you tremble. You knew you weren't going to last much longer.

Tanaka moved his grip from mouth to your jaw and forced your mouth open as Tora wrapped a hand around your throat. He made eye contact with Tanaka and in sync, they spat into your open mouth. The whine that left your mouth at the feeling of the spit making contact with your tongue spurred them to pick up their pace. Tora tightened his hand around your throat as you swallowed. Tanaka's head dropped to your neck and bit down in an attempt to stop his moans.

"God, I can't wait to get you home so I can fuck Ryu's tight little hole as he licks my cum out of your sweet ass" whispered Tora, smiling at the way you whimpered and clench around him at the thought. Tanaka seemed to enjoy the thought too as he moaned against your marked skin. You just wanted them to fill you up and get you into your shared bed so they can do it all over again. You were the first to crash, reaching your peak as the boys drilled frantically into you and Tora moved the hand around your neck to your clit. Their thrusts had grown sloppy as you spasmed around them, falling forward into Tanaka, who was next, shooting his thick load deep inside your pussy and pressing kisses against your collarbone followed by Tora who groaned deeply in your ear as filled your ass up with ropes of his hot cum.

"Suppose I should get you two home and keep my promise" chuckled Tora, planting a harsh smack to Tanaka's ass.


End file.
